Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $124.8\%$
$124.8$ percent = $124.8$ per cent = $124.8$ per hundred $124.8\% = \dfrac{124.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{124.8\%} = 1.248$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.